Princess Diaries : Royal Reunion
by Profound at Dawn
Summary: Basically, this story is dated after book 9 and before book 10. First Fan Fic so Review and Rate thanks ! ALL relevant characters belong to Meg Cabot
1. 1 Flight From Japan

**Flight From Home : Arena New York Airlines **

_**Please note I do not own anything. All relevant characters belong to Meg Cabot ! **_

'' Flight 2703 would be arriving in New York in two hours' time '' Michael looked out of the window,

his mind entrapped with thoughts buzzing in his head. Right beside him was his girlfriend, Michelle.

She's tall, blond , slim and curvy. Well, the ideal person as a girlfriend, just right the opposite of what

Mia was. Michelle was okay, she's gentle friendly but tend to be obsessive. She's French-German

Japanese. Speaks grammatically perfect French but not German with a strong Japanese accent

having grown up in Tokyo since she was three. Michael tried to avoid her talking about how great

New York was but instead concentrated his attention outside the plane. 5 years. It had been 5 long

years since he had actually been back in New York. He just couldn't accept the fact that he have

broken up with Mia. He tried to nurse his wounds by going out with several women but so far

Michelle was the longest steady girlfriend he had met. Michelle had took to calling herself, Mrs

Michelle Fleura – Kiyoko Moscovitz when being introduced to other people. How he dreaded that.

Michael took out his necklace, the snowflake necklace and ran his fingers across it , as if running his

fingers over every feature of Mia. Michael sighed and wondered how he was going to face Mia and

all but he decided that he will decide when time comes. '' Michael-kun? '' Michelle looked at him

suggestively, pointing at her chocolate sushi , '' Want some chocolate sushi? ''' Michael felt sick, and

declined keeping himself occupied in a gossip magazine. He turned the page and saw an article on

Mia, '' Princess In Love '' It pictured Mia with this guy, Van de Herman going out and holding hands.

It left a sickening feeling deep inside. Michelle looked at the article and frowned, '' Funny princess

huh? '' '' What?'' Michael was appalled, how dare she insult Mia that way. '' Look at her hair, it's not

going in the right way isn't it Michael-kun?''' Michael stared at the picture, true, the Yodal hair-like

style was gone but Mia's hairstyle was slightly short with curls. He thought she looked pretty cute.

He closed the magazine and felt that he had the need to eat the chocolate sushi, to devour himself

from any attention to Mia with the sickening taste.


	2. 2 College The Argument

**Columbia University: Canteen**

'' One coffee latte please '' Princess Mia said as she stood at the coffee bar. She sniffed the fresh

aromatic coffee smell, '' Ah, bliss '' It was indeed the most wonderful smell on the earth, well 2nd to

that of Michael's neck, which smelled like dove shampoo. Mia smacked herself, why was she

thinking of Michael? It's been so long and besides she wasn't an immature freshman or high school

senior now. She's now tall, having short curls and is a senior in college. Well, maybe her heart was

still hurting but she was determined not to show it. '' Mia? Are you buying coffee? I thought you are

fundamentally opposed to it. '' Perin came up to the front of the line. Mia sighed and said '' It's for

Miss Uiz for extending my Psychology and Philosophy assignment. She reluctantly handed over four

bucks. When you are busy preparing for royal speeches and attending weddings etc., you can pretty

much kiss your money and coffee goodbye and offer them to the teachers. She held the warm coffee

in her hand and strutted towards the staffroom.

**Staffroom **

'' Hi Mia'' Miss Uiz looked at her expectantly. '''Thanks for the coffee, I look forward to seeing your

assignment on Thursday '' Mia _thought Geez can't they lengthen it? I spent 4 bucks on it and all I got _

_was an extension of 2 days? _ Miss Uiz handed her an article, this psychology article would do much

help to your project. Mia said '' thanks'' and walked away. She looked at the title '' Psychology

Student In Love '_' What has my project got do with it?_ She thought. She stuffed it into her bag but

then she got her eye on the article at the back '' Prince Of Robotic Surgery Returns '' She muttered,

_Prince? Prince? Did they have any idea what royalty was? _ But then the picture of the ''prince'' let

her mouth drop. It was Michael ! Her ex-boyfriend 5 years ago ! She stared at him. He had changed.

From a college boy then, he was now more handsome and suave. Her knees felt jelly. He was

coming back ! BACK ! BACK ! BACK ! She couldn't stand it anymore and dashed into the nearby

girls'toilet.

**The Moscovitz' Home**

'' Michael ! You are back ! '' Mrs Moscovitz exclaimed , hugging him tightly. '' Chill mum '' Michael

laughed. He looked at both his parents. They looked older but nevertheless, still psychological

reformed. '' Hey bro ! You're back ! '' Lilly came from behind flashing a wide smile. '' Huh'' Michael

shrugged, since when was his sister so nice? '' Where's your pretty girlfriend? '' Lilly enquired, raising

her eyebrows. Lilly stared at the empty space behind him. '' She's lugging the luggage '' He yawned

and laid on the couch, relaxed. ' MICHAEL-KUN !!! ' Michelle finally lugged the luggage up and

stared at Michael's family. Mr Moscovitz smiled, '' You must be Michelle right ? '' Michelle nodded

primly, adjusting her blouse. This was the first time she was meeting his family, it was _essential _ to

present a good image of their future-daughter-in-law, '' Oui, c'est moi ' _[ French: Yes, this is me ]_ She

smiled warmly at them, looking like the ideal prim and proper lady. '' You go on ahead with Michael ,

we will clear this up '' Drs Moscovitiz said and started pulling at the nearest luggage. Michael

yawned and headed for his bedroom and laid down on the bed, looking exhausted. Michelle came

into the room and said ,'' This is your room? '' Michael raised his eyebrows , '' Any problem with

that? '' Michelle shrugged and went around, inspecting everything. '' Hey, Who is this girl? '''She

pointed at a picture place prominently on Michael's was a picture of Mia and him at the

beach and they were holding hands. Michael shrugged , '' Erm, my friend '' He thought. _Crap ! Blast _

_it ! Just because I wanted to see Mia everyday didn't mean I had to show her ! _ He pretended to

inspect his luggage and just then Michelle came over, her eyebrows wide with fury. '' That was

Princess Mia of Genovia isn't it? SHE is your girlfriend ! '' Michael said, '' So what happens if she is? ''

Michelle shouted, '' TU EST MON MARI ! EST-CE-QUE TU AIME ELLE? PARLER ! '' _[ French: You are my _

_husband, do you still love her, say ! '' Oh man, woman are really one of the most irrational creatures. _

Looks like he would have a busy day soothing her out.


	3. 3 Feelings Of Emotions

**Columbia University Washroom Cubicle**

Calm down. Just calm down now. Just because Michael's in the same city as you and practically 52

blocks away doesn't mean you have to freak out. Mia thought, soothing herself as she sat on the

closed toilet bowl, doing meditating. She had spent the past few years learning yoga to soothe

herself in such situations. Her hyperventilating had stopped but in place was a broken heart. Why oh

why did she had to break up with Michael? Just because he DID it with Judith Gershner doesn't

mean he was unfaithful to her isn't it? She had gone too far out then, and it had caused her her

friendship with her ever best friend Lilly. Just then, footsteps could be heard from outside. '' Hey Lil ,

I'm beat, do you think we will ever finished the Reading Assignment Miss Ori gave us? '' IT WAS LILLY

OUTSIDE ! AHHHHHHHHH ! Mia thought. She thought her breath was exceptionally loud. She

wondered whether Lilly could hear her. '' No idea , hey, do you want to come over to my house for a

movie marathon? '' Mia's heart broke at this point. Usually, back when they were in high school, it

was SHE, MIA THERMOPOLIS RENALDO who actually got invited to Lilly's movie party and marathon.

'' Isn't your brother back in town? '' The other girl went. '' No way, he's snogging with her girlfriend,

Ruth and Morty are out of town and I'm staying in like a blueberry in midst of a couple.'' Lilly said,

her voice exceptionally loud. HIS GIRLFRIEND? HIS GIRLFRIEND? Mia's heart shrank with sadness.

HOW COULD HE ABANDON HER FOR THAT GIRLFRIEND !!! Mia's heart screamed aloud but she was

careful to keep her mouth was not going to resort to defending herself against Lilly's karate

chop like she did last year. At that point in time, both of the girls outside went off from the toilet

but Mia was still hyperventilating in the cubicle. Clutching her fists tightly as she imagined Michael

snogging his girlfriend.

**Columbia University Mechanical Science Lab **

Well, all Mia can say is Mechanical Science is really interesting and the robots they are viewing on

the screen is really neat and amazing. But Mia could hardly concentrate on the screen and the

teacher, Professor Willow talking about the functions and parts of it. '' Mia, did you copy point 3? ''

Tina whispered right beside her, frantically jotting down notes. '' What? What point 3? '' Mia

snapped out of her reverie, looking at Tina's notebook. It was full with notes. '' What's wrong?

What's being happening with you? '' Tina whispered. Mia shook her head and said '' Nothing. '' '' Oh

come on, I have known you for 6 years, just say it out ! '' '' Would Miss Tina Hakim Baba and Your

Highness Princess Mia kindly tell us what's so interesting that it diverts your attention from these

wonderful slides? '' Professor Willow walked over smugly. Tina and Mia lowered their heads and

Professor Willow glared at them , '' Detention for you tomorrow ! Come to my office after school '

Mia glared at her , if she was in Genovia right now, she might as well call the Royal Genovian Army

and arrest her for mistreating their royal princess but no, this was NEW YORK. PRACTICALLY NEW

YORK. Everyone knows Teacher has a way over the students. Mia's heart sank. Detention and a

broken heart today was not what she had expected.

**The Moscovitz' Home**

'' Mrs Moscovitz, these carrots are delicious ! '' Michelle gushed over it, attempting to play into her

future-mother-in-law's good books. Michael rolled his eyes and looked over the dish, '' It was just a

dish with cooked carrots, what's so fascinating about it ? '' Besides, he daren't say a word to her

after what happened 3 days before. He finally managed to soothe her with a diamond ring, to

convince her that he loved her. Lilly sat there jabbering about her school's day. '' Hey Michael, are

you going back to Columbia University to see your teachers? '' Lilly asked. ''I..." Michael muttered,

the reason why he didn't want to go back was because Mia was in Columbia too and he didn't want

to risk meeting her. '' Maybe...'' '' Oh no Michael ! You must go back to Columbia ! It is indeed the

place you were educated ! _Right?_ '' Michelle said the last word, eyeing at Michael. Michael shifted

his gaze away, she probably wanted to take this chance to go around the whole school to announce

she was Mrs Moscovitz but whatever. However, it was true his previous professor, Professor Willow

had wanted him to go back to give a seminar on robotic surgery. Well, maybe he can go tomorrow,

he will go AFTER SCHOOL, NO WAY WAS MIA GOING TO STAY BACK ON A SCHOOL DAY. He thought

half-heartedly.

**Recess: Columbia Canteen. **

'' Baked beans and mushroom soup thanks '' Mia stood at the vegetarian bar. '' Hey Mia '' Van de

Herman, her current boyfriend came up, offering to take her tray. Mia walked back to the table with

him. Van is this really popular jock in school but the fact that he was nerdy made him part of the

neutral community in the school. They sat down, joined by Tina, Perin, Parisa and Boris. '' Well well,

how sweet'' Parisa said smirking. Mia eyed her as she ate her baked beans. '' Hey guys, have you

heard that the Prince Of Robotic Surgery is coming back to Columbia to give a seminar how cool ! ''

Van said excitedly, After all, Mechanical Science was his best subject. '' Prince? Is he a royalty or

something? '' Boris said as he ate gummy bears. He had taken off his braces now but seriously, the

guy needs to get exposed to more types of food. '' No but he's way rich and smart too ! Do you know

he's estate is worth a billion dollars? '' Mia lowered her head, pretending to be attracted by this ant

crawling over the table. Tina stared at Mia, momentarily stupefied. Perin said, '' So who's this guy? ''

Van said smartly, '' Mr Michael Moscovitz. '' Boris choked on his gummy bears and it splattered all

over Van which frankly didn't help much. '' What's wrong?'' Van looked visibly annoyed, now he's

shirt had to be dry-cleaned. Tina swallowed hard and said, ''Nothing Nothing '' Boris straightened up

and said, '' We should tell you the truth you know '' Van said, '' What truth? '' He looked way

annoyed. '' This guy here you are talking about was Mia's previous lover, previous boyfriend '. Van

didn't looked so shocked though. He said calmly, '' That's what you are telling me ? '' Boris looked

annoyed now, apparently, this wasn't what he had expected. In the recent years, Boris has joined

the Drama Society ever since he was inspired by the musical, Braid , put up by Grandmere. '' Mia's

my girlfriend and I trust her. '' He said confidently. Mia was shocked but touched, to think a guy

trusted her that much, no guy had ever done that, not since... Michael. She said, '' Thanks Van '' Van

smiled and said, '' I need to go for my class now.'' He said as he waved his hands and walked away.

'' I think he's putting on a act, He's heart must be shattered into pieces now'' Boris said. '' Oh Boris,

chill okay? '' Tina glared at him. Mia looked at Van's disappearing figure, wondering if he had

guessed anot that Mia still harboured feelings for Michael.


	4. 4 The Beau Meets The Belle

**Hey This is the 4****th**** Chapter. Will update regularly. O/Cs: Parisa and Michelle. **

**Michael's Moscovitz Bedroom**

Michael put on a fresh dark green t-shirt making him look dark and brooding. Nearby, Michelle was

at the make-up table putting on some fake eyelashes. '' Are you quite done? '' Michael looked

annoyed. After all, Michelle had spent the past 2 hrs trying to select the best dress and makeup. ''

No way, you would have to pay if I have to look like a million bucks.' Michelle said as she twitched

her eyebrows. To Michael, looks are superficial. He still wondered to this day what made him

approach Michelle the day they had first met at a party. Maybe it was because of her superb looks

but he felt that Michelle emphasised too much on looks and she was way possessive. He now

understood why her previous boyfriend broke up with her. He sat down on the bed, his eyes

attached to the picture of Mia. It seemed to him as if Mia was much more beautiful and wonderful

that Michelle. True, Mia looked like a plain Jane when compared to Michelle but her heart and inner

self was beautiful. Suddenly, Michael smacked himself. He shook his head, convincing himself that

Mia didn't love him anymore. _What's the use of thinking about it? She doesn't love you that much _

_not anymore... _Michael thought half-heartedly. '' I'm done ! '' Michelle stood back and kissed

Michael and said, '' Sweety Pie , here we go ''

**Home Economics Kitchen **

'' You know Mia? '' Tina said as she tried frying an egg. '' What? '' Mia screamed over the noise as

she wrestled the pan holder. '' This is harder than fighting a war. '' Yea'' Mia looked at her scrambled

eggs. It didn't look yellow. It looked brownish yellow, which probably meant it's overcooked. '' I'm

going to get into trouble with this omelette. '' Tina sighed as she laid out her egg on her plate. It

looked kind of......... wierd. Mia thought. To this day, she can't cook even an egg and has no expertise

or negotiation with any form of cooking. The only dish she can cook was Lovela Omelette. It was

taught by Michael before they broke up. Mia sighed as she can still remember the wonderful taste of

the Omelette, so sweet, so juicy, so delicious. '' Mia, I think you need to pay attention to your

omelette'' Tina winced as her hand was burnt slightly by the hot stove. '' Girls, Girls ! This is a kitchen

not a warfare community. What's taking you so long ! '' The Home Economics teacher, Miss You said

loudly over the room. '' You d'think we were living in the Stone Age '' Parisa said as she came over,

her plate with some messed up noodles and mayonnaise. Miss You heard that and said, '' Parisa

Omio, detention for you today ! '' Parisa glared at her and said, '' Nevermind I know Miss You has a

fondness for braised chicken. I will just get some for her .'' Mia nodded sadly, suddenly remembering

that she had detention with Professor Willows today. Sadly, she was going to spend the entire

afternoon sorting out Professor Willow's old photographs on robots.

**After School; Columbia University: On the Way To Professor Willows**

'' Mia, I hate this, I don't see the point of having dententions. '' Tina moaned as she flipped through

her pink flurry notebook. '' Look ! I have 3 detentions with her this year already ! '' Mia said, '' What

can I say? When the school community's president is hardly overlooking over this, it's a no wonder''

The School Government Board, was headed by Lana Weignberger. Apparently, she cared nothing for

the school and pupils' welfare. Suddenly, Tina looked up eagerly. '' Hey Mia, do you want to run for

the school government board president? '' Mia stared at her in shock. It wasn't that she didn't want

to, in fact, she had secretly fantasized about it but too bad, Lilly Moscovitz was running for it too.

Mia informed Tina on that but Tina said, '' I will organize it'' She said defiantly. Oops, they have just

arrived at Professor Willows but 3 silhouettes hung on the shadows of the door. Was someone else

having detention too? Mia thought. '' I just can't wait to find out what we are going to do'' Tina

groaned.

**Professor Willow's Office**

'' Michael ! Or dear Michael ! How I have missed you after you went to Japan. !'''Professor Willows

smiled warmly at her star pupil. Michael smiled and said, '' How's Columbia these days? '' '' Oh ever

fine, just a few pupils that are going to have detention. '' Professor Willows said smirkly. She turned

to Michelle and said, '' Who is this? '' '' Hello, I am Michelle Fleura-Kiyoko Moscovitz. '' I didn't

know you are married Michael ! '' Professor Willows looked shocked. ''You didn't invite me to your

wedding ! '' Michael grinded his teeth and looked away. _Gosh, can't that woman stop ranting that _

_she's my wife? _Michael thought darkly. Just then, a knock and came and 2 timid voices said, ''

Professor Willows we are here '' _Who are they? Are they having detention? _Michael thought.

Professor Willows announced to Michelle and Michael. '' Let me introduce you to today's detention

class comprising of.... Your Royal Highness Mia Thermopolis Renaldo and Miss Sheik Tina Hakim

Baba. '' Mia and Tina entered grumpily but their mouths dropped when they saw who was there,

standing right beside Professor Willows. It was a perfect couple, a suave guy by the name of Michael

and a posh model by the name of Michelle.

**Still At Professor Willow's Office**

It was an utterly unreal day. Mia and Tina stared at Michael in shock as Michael surveyed them in

astonishment. '' SO this is Your Highness Mia Thermopolis Renaldo. '' Michelle looked at them in

distaste. She turned to Michael and said, '_' Je crois elle est belle _! _[ I thought that she was pretty! '' _

Mia glared at her and said, '' I would prefer if you won't speak ill of me in a foreign language. ''

Michelle didn't know that Mia was learning Advanced French. Michelle looked startled and looked

away, merely said, '' I need the washroom'' and walked out of the room. '' You girls, get started on

sorting my documents on robots. Mr Michael and I have some unfinished business to do '' Professor

Willows said. Mia and Tina moved to the other side of the room and started unloading one of those

ever so heavy ancient boxes that the professor had.

....................................................................

Meanwhile, Michael was barely listening. He was staring at Mia at his corner of his eye and he

listened to the professor droning on about the essentials of mechanical robots. Mia looked so utterly

unreal from front and in person. He thought. 5 years ago, she was labelled as a '' freak '' because of

her mammoth-size feet and her ever lasting tall figure. Besides, she was flat-chested and didn't look

like your typical fairytale princess. But 5 years later, she was now wearing a short mini-skirt and a

spaghetti-strapped top. It was clothes she would normally wouldn't even think of wearing. It was

utterly strange how college life can change people. In fact, she looked well good actually. Michael

thought. Just then, Michelle strode in, her face flushed with redness. She settled right beside

Michael and said, ''Anything that I can help? '' The professor shook her head and motioned for Mia

to come over. '' What is it Professor? '' Mia said unwillingly. '' Go with Mr Moscovitz here to the 3rd

floor staffroom and sort out all the relevant documents and articles for him. '' Mia said, '' What?! ''

But unwilling strode off, Michael took the cue as to follow her and walked off. Michelle looked

startled, as if her boyfriend was being snatched away but Professor Willows offered her a cup of

fresh brewed coffee and offered to hear a story on modelling life.


	5. 5 The Blackout

**Author's Note: 5****th**** chapter, Alas ! Michael was confirmed his feelings/ R & R ! **

**Walking To Staffroom**

Chill. It is no use getting your head over a silly little boy. BUT THIS IS NO SILLY LITTLE BOY. IT IS

MICHAEL MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ ! AHHHH ! Mia thought, as her heart thumped. She walked steadily

up the staircases to the staffroom and she could feel Michael's eyes pricking on her. Mia had been

completely bewildered to see Michael but had to keep her cool especially with his obnoxious

girlfriend there. It's no use. SHE STILL LOVES MICHAEL ! She could feel her face turning redder by the

minute. Michael had not spoken to her yet but she was afraid she could not say anything to him.

Besides, SHE was the immature one who broke up with Michael just because he DID it with Judith. ''

Mia? '' Michael said. _Chill. Where had all those years' of yoga went to?_ Mia thought to herself,

preoccupied with her very own thoughts. '' Mia Thermopolis Renaldo'' Michael stopped right infront

of her. '''What? '' Mia squinted her eyes up at him. Michael was so much taller than her now.'' We

need to talk'' He said as if pleading with her. Mia ignored him and continued to walk on. '' I know it's

my fault Mia but I want to let you know we have no hard feelings okay? '' Michael said worriedly. He

looks so cute when he's worried. Mia thought but shoved the thought out of her head. '' It's okay''

Mia smiled for the first time.'' Let's forget all those romantic things and just be friends '' Michael

nodded and said, '' Friends forever? '' Mia nodded as she walked off towards the staffroom.

**Staffroom**

''Professor Willow's documents are up on the 2nd floor of the staffroom at the back, right in the

warehouse. Remember to switch off the lights when you are done.'' A teacher instructed. '' Hey

move on, shove it Michael, help me. '' Michael shrugged and took hold of a whole package. Mia got

hold of a bundle of notes and began flipping through them. '' So Mia..'' Michael hesitated. Mia

looked at him with her dark grey eyes_, it actually hurt to look at them_. Michael thought. Michael

smiled and said,'' So who's this guy, Van de Herman? '' '' Oh, he's my boyfriend.'' Mia blushed at the

thought of him. _No ! She loves him_ ! Michael thought, his heart breaking ,'' He must be quite a good-

looking guy'' He said. '' And sweet too, He's charming, loving, caring..'' Mia rattled on. Michael's

heart instantly broke. _So Mia had moved on._ He thought. '' Give me a hand '' Mia held out a huge

box to him. Just then, the lights broke out and they plunged into instant darkness. ''

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Mia screamed.

'' Chill Thermopolis'' Michael said, startled. He had never seen her so agitated before. '' NO ! NO!

LET ME OUT ! '' Mia thumped on the door , kicking it. '' It's a blackout, you gotta keep your cool''

Michael said. '' NOOO!There are dark things around ! DARK THINGS ! '' Mia screamed and started to

cry. Michael looked at her, visibly astonished. He had never seen Mia broke down and cry in such a

manner. It made him feel... protective of her. He put his hands around Mia and crouched down,

cooing'' It's all right Mia, It's going to be alright, I'm here to protect you '' Michael ruffled her hair

and got a smell of Mia's familiar scent, of shampoo and perfume. It felt good, really reassuring.

Michael looked down at Mia's tear-stained face and saw her pale soft lips_. Really soft. _He thought.

He wanted to kiss her and that's what he did. He kissed her on the soft lips. Mia was startled as

Michael's warm lips was pressed against hers. It felt warm and she could practically see fireworks

exploding around her. Okay, maybe that was what she had imagined but hey, that was what should

have happened based on Tina's romance novels. Michael felt reassured, that he still loved her. Oh,

how he wished that Mia had been his and not Michelle. They were incomparably. Just then, the

lights went on and Professor Willows and Michelle barged in, '' You guys okay? '' Professor Willows

went. They instantly tore their lips apart and wiped them . Michelle had saw what had happened

and looked at Michael. Michael shifted his gaze and merely stared at Mia who was now blushing.

''Detention class is over'' Professor Willows went out of the room. '' Mia are you okay?'' Tina came

looking for her and held her out. '' Yea, she just got freaked out by the blackout. '' Michael said

hesitantly, wishing he could hold Mia in his hands again. Tina helped Mia out and Michael was left

with Michelle. Michelle stared at him, tears feeling up in his eyes. She barged out of the room ,

toring down the staircase and waved for the nearest cab. _Gosh, can she be more possessive?_

Michael thought. _But he had just confirmed his feelings. He still loved Mia and was going to win her _

_back no matter what. He wasn't going to give her up without a fight. _


	6. 6 The Breakup Realisation Of Love

_**Moscovitz' Bedroom**_

'' I HATE YOU ! YOU BETRAYED ME MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ ! '' Michelle bawled.

'' SINCE WHEN?'' Michael yelled loudly, looking annoyed.

'' YOU KISSED HER ! YOU KISSED PRINCESS MIA ! ''

'' SO WHAT IF I HAD?''

'' YOU ARE MY HUSBAND HOW CAN YOU DO THIS???! ''

'' WE ARE NOT MARRIED FOR THE LAST TIME MICHELLE''

'' BUT WE ARE ENGAGED !!!'''

'' What? Since when?'' Michael glared at her.

'' Since the first time you dated ME, you gave me an engagement ring !'' Michelle threw down a diamond ring at him as she said that.

'' THAT WAS A FRIENDSHIP PROMISE RING !!! '''

Michelle looked startled ,'' You... You never meant to marry me?'' Michelle choked on her tears.

'' I LOVE MIA ONLY. I do not have feelings for you'' Michael said, taking this opportunity to break up and get rid of this possessive woman.

'' I.... BUT I LOVE YOU ! '' Michelle hugged him.'' DON"T LET ME GO ! ''

'' ARGH ! '' Michael wrestled out of his arms and said, '' It's over Michelle, I love Mia and that's my choice''

Michelle stood up, her entire makeup ruined by her tears, she looked like a zombie.

'' That's your choice? YOU WILL REGRET IT MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ '' Michelle said, glaring at him with

full hatred.'' YOU WILL TOTALLY REGRET BREAKING UP WITH ME, I WILL GET MY REVENGE '' Saying

that, Michelle packed up her stuff and stormed out of the room but crashed into the Moscovitz

Family at the door, apparently they were eavesdropping on him. '' What's wrong Michelle? '' Drs

Moscovitz said worriedly. '' I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT MAN ! WE ARE FINISHED ! '' Michelle

shouted and barged out of the house.'' Dramatic'' Lilly said as she shook her head. The entire family

walked back to Michael's room, expecting him to be full of tears with Michelle's leave and betrayal.

Instead they saw Michael dancing in his room to pop music and when Michael saw his family, he

grinned '_' Wohoo, I'm free man, I'm a free MAN from now ON ! Yipee!'' _'' That was not what I had in

mind'' Lilly sighed when she saw the scene.

**The Thermopolis/Gianini Home**

'' Mia are you okay? You look feverish'' Helen Thermopolis said worriedly. '' I'm fine Mum'' Mia sat up feeling really tired.'' What happened? '' '' You fainted at the school in the staffroom and Tina brought you back, said you had fainted in a blackout'' Helen frowned. '' I have claustrophobia Mum'' Mia sighed. It was really scary but a certain someone had held her in his hands, soothed her and kissed her warmly. It was... MICHAEL ! . '' Where's Michael?'' Mia asked. '' You shouldn't be asking about him, Van just called ten times to check if you were okay, he's a sweet guy'' Helen smiled and went out of the room. Suddenly, Mia's phone rang. '' Hello?'' '' Hi Mia, Are you totally okay? '' Van's deep voice sounded through the phone.'' Yea, totally fine. '' Mia said, feeling a bit guilty about the kiss. '' Hey what exactly happened? '' Van asked. '' Nothing, just a minor blackout'' Mia said as she listened to Van rattled on the day's activities and volunteering to go through her homework. _Really, Van is a sweet guy, the best he had ever met in like 5 years since Michael._ Mia thought when she hung up. Come to think of it, she had A LOT of boyfriends in the past year since Michael. Here's a list of all the boyfriends Mia had ever had in her life.

**Mia's Boyfriends [ In order] **

Richter

Dating time: 1 Day

Showalter

Dating time:6 months

Moscovitz

Dating time: 3 years

Porel

Dating time: 2 months

5. J.P A.K.A The Guy Who Hates It When They Put Corn In The Chilli

Dating time: 2 years

6. Wind Harlow

Dating time: 3 weeks

7. Lacerson Toril

Dating Time: 3 ½ months

8. Wonky Yuri

Dating Time: 1 week

9. James Etter

Dating Time: 2 weeks

10. Van De Herman

Dating Time: 5 momths

_Seriously and some didn't last more than 1 week. Were all these to cover up her hurt for Michael? _Mia didn't know and she could feel a headache coming up. She would take a nap first before thinking about it.


	7. 7 The Prince's Struggle

**Mia Thermopolis' Home**

'' Come on Mrs Gianini, let me in '' Michael moaned at the front of Mia Thermopolis' home.

'' No way Young Man, do not force me to chase you out'' Helen Thermopolis said, placing her hands

over her shoulder

'' Come on mum, I really need to see Mia, I really need to''

'' I'm not your Mum and don't harbour that thought that Mia's going to marry you'' Helen said defiantly.

Just then, a guy strolled up from behind.

'' Mrs Gianini? '' Michael surveyed the guy. Quite good-looking. In fact, he bore a boyish look.

''Van ! Come in, make yourself comfortable'' Helen ushered Mia's boyfriend.

'' Who's this? '' Van looked at Michael. Then his eyes suddenly popped out.'' Whoa you are Michael

Moscovitz ! Prince of Robotic Surgery ! Whoa ! How do you do Mr Moscovitz.'' Van said as he shook

Michael's hand vigorously. '' Now hold on a minute, I am here to see Mia, I'm her ex-boyfriend''

Michael said angrily. '' So? What matters is I am her current boyfriend'' Van said and smiled. '' Mia's

mine now but do you mind signing an autograph though? '' '' NO ! '' Michael said. His patience was

running out. He barged in and could hear Helen screaming,'' THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY YOUNG

MAN !THIS IS NOT YOUR HOME.'' Michael went straight into Mia's bedroom and saw her sleeping

there.

She looked so... beautiful.'' Mia'?'' He whispered. '' Young man ! YOU GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW

! '' Helen barged in and began pulling at Michael's shirt. '' Whoa !!!'' Michael said as he felt his shirt

being tugged violently. '' Huh? Mia? What happened? '' Mia sat up, her eyes looking around

dreamily. She saw two guys and his mum being involved in a violent struggle.'' Michael? Van? Mum?

What are you three doing? '' Mia got up and tried to pull them apart.'' Not your problem Mia, I'm

going to haul this boy out of my house ! '' Helen said , baring her teeth. Michael got out of the

struggle and held Mia by her shoulders,'' I need to talk to you'' Mia stared at Michael's clear blue

eyes. '' _Wow.. .It felt.. .so calm to actually gaze at it. _'' Snap out of this Mia ! I'm your current

boyfriend'' Van said shaking her. Michael eyed her and said,'' Mia, just 5 minutes of your time'' Mia

came back to reality and said firmly, '' Michael, I am Van's girlfriend and what's in the past has been

over 5 years ago. We are over. Go back to your darling Michelle then'' Mia said all this in one breath.

Michael stumbled upon her words and leant against her cupboard for support.'' You... don't love me

anymore? '' _No, No I still love you _Mia wanted to say but forced herself to shake her head. '' No, you

are the past and Van's my present. '' Van smiled upon her words and kissed her ,'' Nice one'' Michael

stared at this sight and tears began to stream down his face. ''No...'' and stumbled out of the room

and out of the house. '' Now there is finally bliss'' Helen said pleasantly and walked out of the room.

As Van kissed Mia, Mia could hardly think of anything else but Michael. She had rejected Michael

whom she had been yearning and hoping for for the past 5 years. She had officially given him up and

against her will in Van's presence_. It was no use._

She thought as a single tear streamed down her face.

**Next Day: Moscovitz Home **

'' Mum? Michael has turned freaky all of a sudden'' Lily whispered to her mum. Michael had turned

quiet and sullen ever since the trip to Mia's house. Right in front of him laid a newspaper baring

headlines , '' Robotic Prince In Misery'' It showed a full picture of Michael crying when running out of

the house and online forums has buzzed over whether Princess Mia was the source of the robotic

prince's misery. '' Now Michael, get a hold of yourself, ignore the newspaper and forums'' Drs

Moscovitz said solemnly. Michael didn't answer and kept on looking at the tv. It showed a

commercial of Barbie girl dolls. '' Brother, get a hold of yourself, I will help you pay back to Mia for

what she's done'' Lilly suggested. '' Lilly ! '' Her mum glared at her. '' Just an idea'' Lilly shrugged.

_I will kill you Mia Thermopolis Renaldo for what you have done to my brother._ She thought silently

**In School : Lunchtime**

'' Did your hear that? ''

''What?''

'' The Billionaire Robotic Prince was featured crying right outside Mia's house''

'' Whoa ! ''

On the very next day, everyone was gossiping and whispering about this latest buzz or news.

'' Ignore them Mia.'' Perin said sullenly.

Mia tried, she really tried to block out all those negative comments but her heart ached for Michael

and Van didn't help much either. He was saying how emotional Michael was and how he himself was

so much suited for Mia. Finally Mia had to say,'' Oh Shut Up ! '' to finally shut him up. When Mia

went into the cloakroom to put away her cloak. She saw Lilly snogging with one of her Psychology

classmate in a corner.'' Oh hi Lilly and Tom, you two had better get to the bathroom because at this

rate, all your snogging is going to give everyone the creeps'' Mia said defiantly. Lilly stood up and

said '' I still hadn't asked for what you had done to my brother'' "' What?'' Mia said, her pale grey

eyes swarmed with sadness at the mention of Michael. Lilly pushed her off to one side and said,''

Mia Thermopolis Renaldo, just because you are born Royal doesn't mean you can do harm to

commoners like us'' Lilly said, with a bitter grin.'' You had better watch out or get your darling baby

Van for protection'' Lilly said with a grin and walked off with her partner. Mia crouched down and

was visibly shaken by Lilly's threat. From her experience, Lilly's threats meant real and what was

really real was _she, Mia Thermopolis Renaldo was officially the Moscovitz enemy. _


	8. 8 Actions Taken

_**School The Very Next Morning **_

'' Look ! Look at this flyer ! ''

As Mia stepped into the school the very next morning, many people pointed at her and whispered. '

She picked up one of the flyers they were holding and gasped. On it , it wrote, '' Hate Princess Mia?

Then Join us into voicing your thoughts ! '' '' Hi Mia, your friend Lilly is just so efficient'' Lana

sniggered as she walked pass her. " Lilly Moscovitz'' Mia muttered and went right into homeroom

and sat there, staring daggers at everyone who stared at her. '' Hey Mia, not so tough isn't it? Faker

'' One person said with a smirk grin. " Chill Mia, ignore them'' Parisa said as she sat down right

beside her. '' I hate it, Lilly's giving me pressure. It's not me who wanted Michael to come back isn't

it? '' Mia muttered angrily. Just then Lilly walked into the classroom, '' Oh hi Mia, enjoyed your

morning? '' she said as she sat right in front of her. '' Until you came in '' Mia said coldly. '' That's

what you get for treating my brother like this'' Lilly said as she turned back. Mia's heart ached.

Michael should have been hers , now she was stuck with Van de Herman who she didn't even liked.''

Mia, are you okay? '' Van shook her, he was standing right beside her, looking worried. '' Nothing,

say, are you free this evening? '' Mia asked. She need to talk to Van, she had to.'' I have a family

dinner'' Van smiled and sat back at his seat. Mia sighed as she sat there, staring right at Lilly.

_War has officially started. _

_**New York Street**_

After school, Perin, Tina , Parisa and Mia went together to go shopping to lighten up the mood.

'' Look Mia ! That dress is so sweet, are you interested in it ?''

'' Look Mia ! Your favourite Harry Potter DVD is out ! ''

'' Oh my Mia, look, Hermes Birkin is organising a sale ! ''

To all these encouragement, Mia merely nodded, visibly occupied in his own thoughts.

Did she really like Van? Was Van just a cover up for Michael's love?

She didn't know, she was just terribly confused.

She sighed as she looked into a petit cafe, there were many couples in it having tea breaks

Just then, she caught sight of a couple seating near the window, hugging intimately.

Mia stared and gasped, unable to believe what was happening right before her eyes. '' What's

wrong Mia? '' Tina said worriedly and saw what Mia had witnessed. Everyone crowded around and

looked into the cafe. Van de Herman was hugging this girl intimately. Wasn't he having a family

dinner? What was he doing with that girl in the cafe? Mia didn't care, his head throbbed as she

dashed into the cafe and walked right straight into Van.

'' VAN DE HERMAN ! ''

Van looked shocked and immediately released his hold on the girl.

'' WHO IS SHE ? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME ! '' Mia glared at her.

'' Oh so this is Princess Mia '' The girl said curtly. '' Well Mia, Van here didn't love you from the start, he was my boyfriend before he ran off and dated you because of your status''

'' WHAT?!'' Mia couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it.

Sweet and caring Van was a two-timer?

'' Unbelievable Van, you have such great acting skills '' Parisa said sarcastically.

'' Come on Mia, it was just a little fling'' Van said as he leaned towards Mia.

'' Never speak to me that way'' Mia said with a snare and took up a cup of hot Starbucks coffee and

threw right straight at Van. '' Now go swim in your coffee'' Mia said smirkly. Van ran around the cafe

looking for a wet towel as hot coffee scalded his skin. '' Ouch ! '' He screamed. '' As for you, get your

desserts then'' Mia turned to face the girl and threw a apple custard and ice cream right at her. The

girl screamed and pointed her fingers at her,'' You... You !'' She screamed and bawled. '' Nice one

Mia, that will show them'' Mia only managed to get a weak smile. Her ever so trusting boyfriend was

a cheater and was using her only for her status. She couldn't stand it anymore and rushed out into

the street, running down the many alleys and streets of New York and finally sat at one corner,

bawling her head off, crying.

_However, she didn't notice that her actions to Van and his ex girlfriend had been cleverly taken down with a camera by a photographer in the cafe. _


	9. 9 Faced with the Public Emotionally

**New York: The Plaza**

'' Explain yourself Amelia '' Grandmere said coldly, thrusting to her some magazines and

newspapers. Every magazine had a picture of Mia crying, throwing food at Van and his ex girlfriend.

'' I thought that by training you for the past few years was to ensure that such incidents do not

happen'' Grandmere glared at her. Mia sank down on the nearest armchair. True, she was really

furious about the Van-cheating-on-her incident but she didn't know her actions had resulted in such

bad popularity to both the Royal Genovian Family and the country. Mia's popularity had reached the

negative side ever since the reports took place.'' Apparently someone took the photos from the

public and sent them to the newspaper and magazine columns'' Grandmere said. '' No ! I'm sorry

Grandmere, I just... blew up'' Grandmere finally shouted , '' EVERY GENOVIAN PRINCESS IN THE PAST

HAS NEVER HAD SUCH A HUGE THING ABOUT HER LOVE LIFE!!! Why is it always you ?!'' Grandmere

stood there trembling, visibly shaken. Apparently, all her dinner invitations to the royal families of

Europe was cancelled due to Mia's incidents. Grandmere said coldly,'' Since you just love doing all

these dramatic things, get out, go back to your mum's place and quit being a princess then'' With

that, she barged out of the room, knocking over the Sidecar. Mia stood there, unable to speak, she

clutched the magazines and newspaper columns tightly and was blazing with fury. What had she

done? She merely threw food at Van and his ex girlfriend. Surely many actresses had done that in

the past. However, it seems as if Princesses aren't exempted as Van and his ex girlfriend is filing a

lawsuit against her. Turns out the ex girlfriend was actually the daughter of the German Millionaire,

Tyu Dsetuch. Just then, his father marched into the room and said,'' From now on, your princess

duties is suspended and you need a psychiatrist '' He said as he led Mia to the car and drove her

right into the suburbs.

**Psychologist's Office**

Apparently, Prince Phillipe had arranged with a psychologist to examine Mia on her social and

emotional state. The psychologist appointed was the Royal Genovian Psychiatrist, his name bring,

Professor Hula. Here's how the appointment went.

After Mia was ushered into the office...

: Hi Princess Mia, my name is Professor Urviz Hula. Just call me .

Mia: Are you from Hawaii?

: I'm from Mexico.

Mia: Okay.

: You are aware why you are here isn't it Mia?

Mia: No

: Your father has explained that your social and emotional state is really unstable, judging

from your actions mentioned in the article.

Mia: It's not my fault I threw Starbucks coffee at Van de Herman and his girlfriend. Any other human

being would do there.

: Any other normal human being in the right mind won't. It shows you need psychological treatment.

Mia: I'm not crazy

: Now, your homework would be to cut out all the articles on you and paste it on a board and

hang it in your bedroom and stare at it everyday.

Mia: What? Won't it worsen my social emotional and mental health?

: It's SUPPOSED to trigger you.

That's how the appointment went. Mia came out in a bad mood and glared at her father who

apparently said in a kind fatherly voice, '' Now Mia, you know that this is for the better of you'' Mia

glared at him and said to Lars '' Let's go '' Lars looked up from his weekly copy of '' Soldier's Policies''

and escorted Mia out to the door. '' To Emerald Planet straight away '' Mia said to Hans, the driver. ''

What are you doing Mia? Your mother is expecting you at home'' Prince Philippe said. '' Dad, I need

a vegetable smoothie like right away' and Hans drove away out into the streets.

**Emerald Planet**

Mia drank her vegetable smoothie while Prince Philippe was talking to this cute waitress with Lars.

Mia stared at the drink and stirred it, looking visibly interested in the green wedges in the drink. She

still hadn't thought what she was going to do with the lawsuit. Prince Philippe came over and said,''

Done Mia? '' Mia shook her head and motioned for him to go away. As she sat alone, she could

hardly think about anything else but Michael telling her that he still loved her. Was it true? Should

she make up with him? She didn't know. Just then, a great black shadow loomed over her. She

stared right up and saw Michael there.'' I finally found you'' He said wearily. Dark eye rings loomed

under his eyes and he looked older, much older in fact. '' I need to talk to you'' He said and sat

down. Mia's eyes were brimming with tears. '' Go away'' She sniffed . Michael held her by her hand

and said, '' I know what happened Mia, it's all over the newspapers, Van's a cheater. You should get

a better guy then him'' Michael said softly. '' Now where do I get this better guy? Can you find one

that comes over to my house every weekend helping with my homework, a guy that buys Starbucks

coffee for me every week? A guy who bought 1000 red roses for me on Valentine's day? Where can

you find such a guy? '' Mia retorted, tears streaming down her eyes.'' You had forgotten about me''

Michael smiled. '' I did help you every other weekend, I bought Cappucino and cupcakes from Sweet

Heart's and although I didn't buy 1000 roses for you on Valentine's day, I decorated a hall for you,

for our dance. Have you forgotten that?'' Michael said. Mia stared at him as she cried. Michael held

her in his arms. '' It's okay, I still love you, you should know that. Can we get back together? '' Mia

was stunned, '' I...I...I...'' Just then, Prince Philippe came over and pulled Michael out of Mia. '' Get

up you boy !'' '' No I won't, I won't give up Mia ! '' Michael struggled. Prince Philippe said,'' You

landed Mia in such big trouble, a lawsuit and bad popularity, Lars SHOOT HIM ! '' Lars was shocked

'' But..'' He started. '' WHAT DO YOU GET PAID FOR ! '' Prince Phillipe glared at him. '' If you say so

Your Majesty'' Lars took out his Glock and pointed at Michael.

Michael froze as he looked at Lar's revolver, pointing straight at him.


	10. 10 Revealing Of The Mastermind

_**Author's NOTE : Okay, I know that it is really unpractical because why would a Prince order his bodyguard to shoot at his daughter's ex boyfriend? But I thought I can add that to make it more exciting ! And thanks for all the favourites, story alerts and reviews. I know I update fast :D**_

'' Hold on your Majesty. It is totally illegal to shoot someone in New York you know.'' Michael was

shocked at the gun pointing at him. Nearby, people were running for cover, or just standing there

watching the show.

'' In Genovian law, the Royal Family can do away with all people disobeying their instructions'' Prince

Philippe glared at Michael.

'' But this isn't GENOVIA ! '' Michael said and held up Mia's hands. '' I love Mia, I really do. Will you

give me a chance Mia?'' He turned towards her, leaning forward for a kiss. Mia looked up at him. His

face stared right at her and she could gaze at his totally blue eyes. Mia hesitated, '' Yes I do love you

Michael. Yes I do'' She closed her eyes and leant forward towards Michael.

'' SHOOT LARS ! '' Prince Philippe commanded sternly. Lars pointed the gun and pulled the trigger.

Within a split second, Michael felt an instant pain and looked down to see him bleeding from the leg.

'' MICHAEL ! DAD HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' Mia screamed hurried over to Michael,

attempting to stop the bleeding. '' Mia, I really really love you'' Michael whispered as he closed his

eyes and whimpered with pain.

'' Hang on Michael! Don't worry, I will wait for you ! '' Mia said worriedly as the nurses wheeled him

into the emergency room. Mia sat there, sobbing and totally ignored his father. Prince Philippe just

said there and muttered, '' What did I do? What did I do?''. Just then Mia's handphone rang. '' Hello

Mia? What happened to Michael, it's all over the news ! '' Her mother screamed. Mia switched on

the news and on every channel, the headlines was, '' Prince For Princess Mia . Reckless Prince

Philippe'' The news broadcaster reported that Genovia people were entirely displeased with the

whole scenario and some even wanted Mia's distant cousin,'' Prince Renee' to take over. They said

that they did not want such a clueless Princess and reckless King to rule over them. '' Mia, the Royal

Family is in deep trouble. We need to prepare a convincing speech to please them''' Prince Philippe

said. '' Why did you do it Dad? Why did you order Lars to shoot Michael? ''Mia screamed

hysterically. '' I... I don't know. I felt dizzy and the next thing I knew I just ordered Lars to shoot'

Prince Philippe looks confused. '' I don't really remember what happened though'' Mia stared at

him. What had her usually clear-headed father done? '' Dad, are you sure you didn't eat anything

weird before that? '' Mia said. '' I only took some pills that the doctor prescribed for flu'' Prince

Philippe said,'' Now, I have a headache'' Mia looked at him worriedly. '' Had those pills caused her

father to have temperamental mood, causing him to do unexpected actions like shooting Michael?''

Mia didn't know but she was really scared. The thought of Michael with his injured leg totally made

her feel frightened. She waited expectantly outside the room, hoping that Michael was okay.

' Missus, I have done what you have ordered. I have instructed Van's ex girlfriend to sue Mia, gotten

her dad and her in bad popularity and her dad was even influenced to shoot Michael due to the pills

the doctor had prescribed him. I have done all this already Missus'' The guy said as he stood in a

dark room.

'' Good work, Nice one. Wonder how Mikey darling and Mia is coping?'' The woman swerved from

the chair.'' I told them never to defy me but they did. All these were just revenge '' The woman

chuckled evilly.

'' So Missus, what are you going to do next? '' The man said solemnly. '' Now now the one I am

targeting is Mia but not so much on Michael. I think it would do very well to show her the pain I felt

when I broke up with Michael.'' The woman laughed and snickered. She held up her hat and

revealed her face. It was Michelle Fleura-Kiyoko, Michael's ex girlfriend.

She weaved through her hair, admiring the gloss.

'' Oh and Mia's ex best friend, Lilly Moscovitz, the one who hated her has posted and criticized Mia

in the school .Everyone already knows that'' The man smirked. '' She was such a great help''

'' Oh unknowingly of course, if that Lilly girl had known that we were using her, she probably would

have turned against and helped Mia Thermopolis Renaldo'' Michelle said as she lit up her cigarette.

'' _We will move to Phase 3 of the plan'' She said as she blew a smoke ring and watched it swirl around. I will never forgive you Michael and Mia. Michelle thought. _


	11. 11 Court Trial Petition

_**Another Chapter. Yeap, finally Michael and Mia are together but Michelle is trying all means along with her sidekick and Lilly to pull them apart. However, they aren't really truly happy together yet. Stay tune and continue reading ! Looking forward to the next chapter!**_

**Court**

Mia stood nervously at the stand, as she looked at people filing in. She was on her first day of the

trial and many people of New York had come to see the ''Princess Trial'' as they called.

'' SILENT'' the judge said. '' Would the accused please proceed to that stand?''

Mia shuffled herself uneasily up the stairs. Prince Philippe and Grandmere said glumly nearby while

her mother was handing out some petitions for people to sign to acquit her and prove her

innocence. Here's how the whole hearing went

Judge: Mia Thermopolis Renaldo, you are charged by Van de Herman and Archila Dseutch for

insulting of improper actions. Would you plead guilty?

Mia: No. Because in the first place I wasn't guilty at all.

Judge: Prosecutor , you may begin

Prosecutor: Princess Mia, did you insult and attack Van de Herman and Archila Dseutch on 22 May 2009?

Mia: No. I only went to confront him about him betraying our relationship.

Prosecutor: But did you not throw food at them and insult them?

Mia: That's true.

Defence Lawyer ( Mia's layer) ; Mr Owil: Judge, we have a psychiatrist to prove Mia's mental and emotional state.

Judge: Summon the psychiatrist.

: I am Dr Hula and I am here to prove that my client , Princess Mia is innocent.

Judge: Begin.

: From my deductions, Princess Mia is in a very emotionally fragile state. She had been

hurt by her ex boyfriend Michael Moscovitz 5 years back and I can deduce she has relationship

state of mind then, being influenced by her phobia.

Then they spoke continually while Mia stood there, looking scared. Her eyes swerved to Michael. He

was smiling and waving at her encouragingly. She felt warmth in her heart and nodded half-

heartedly. Michael was still in a cast but looking better than before. Meanwhile, Prince Philippe is

under a court suit by the New York Administration for shooting Michael even though he didn't want

to press charges against him. The Royal Genovian Family had never been so badly treated. They

received constant remarks and critiscism from the public for abusing their authority and lack of

control. Prince Renee was starting a campaign against them and was gathering supporters to

overthrow them and take over the government. Her father's mood worsened and Mia could hardly

speak to him at all. Finally the court hearing ended and the judge proclaimed that the next hearing

would be schedule next month. As Mia walked out of the court, she spotted Van with Archila [ the

girl she threw ice cream at ] They smirked and came over.'' Haha, I'm surprised they didn't convict

you'' Archila said, throwing a distasteful look at chuckled and Mia threw him the cold eye.

She said in a royal manner,'' I'm surprised they didn't cart you off to the local psychiatrist'' Archila

glared at her as Mia sashayed to Michael's side and led him out of the court room. Princess Clarisse,

Prince Philippe, Prince Mia, Michael, Mr Gianini and Helen Thermopolis all piled into the limo. They

squeezed and Mia was stuck with her mother and Michael in the third compartment. '' Oh Mia, look

at this, I have collected 200+ signatures already for your petition already ! '' Helen said happily. ''

Really? They aren't like angry with me ? '' 'Mia said interestedly. '' Well... actually, I collected them

from old people who doesn't know what the heck is going on'' Helen said nervously. '' Oh'' Mia sank

back down in her seat and looked out of the window. '' Mia? Don't worry, they can't convict you for

throwing food at people'' Michael said, looking up from his plugged in laptop. '' That ''people'' is

German Millionaire's daughter and a famous playwriter's son'' Mia said moodily. She switched on

her handphone and saw a pile of MESSAGES there. Many of them read, '' DISAGREE WITH MIA

THERMOPOLIS RENALDO ! SUPPORT BY FORWARDING THIS MESSAGE ! NEVER BOW DOWN TO THE

ROYAL ! '' Mia read it and snapped her handphone shut. '' Mia?'Look at this'' Michael pointed at the

screen. Ít showed an email reading'' SIGN AND FORWARD THIS PETITION TO DISAGREE WITH MIA ! ''

A total of 300 signatures was collected already. Apparently this person who had done all these were

much more technologically advanced than her mum. " Mia, Lilly did it'' Michael said bluntly. Mia was

stunned. '' Lilly had really gone on too far '' She looked out of the window as a single tear rolled

down her cheeks. '' Don't worry. You still have me'' Michael smiled warmly and pulled her towards

him and they kissed. Upon seeing this, Helen pretended to fall asleep and ignored the whole

scenario. They kissed until Mia's father lowered the screen at the front. '' MIA THERMOPOLIS

RENALDO DO YOU WANT DETENTION???'' He shouted. Mia pulled her lips away but held onto

Michael's hand. She leant on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth. It didn't matter, they were just like

5 years ago, a sweet couple. Nothing was going to pull them apart.


	12. 12 Voting For President

**Author's Note: Quite a long chapter. Well, ENJOY ! :D**

**Court Trial**

Mia stood nervously at the stand. It was the day for judgement of the hearing. Her heart beated

nervously and the judge flipped through the evidence and notes and glanced up.

'' I hereby announce Princess Mia Thermopolis Renaldo is...''

Mia closed her eyes. What was going to happen to Genovia if she was convicted? The country would

really be deprived without the princess and the prince considering that her father was charged for

disarming a gun and Grandmere was basically incapable of making correct decisions regarding the

government if u exclude her fashion sense.

'' Acquited '' Mia sighed a relief and smiled at Michael, who was standing at the audience stand.

'' But she is required to serve 25 hrs of community service''

Mia sighed, nevermind, 25 hrs of community service was nothing. At least she can skip therapy and

princess lessons.

'' Van de Herman and Archila Dseutch is hereby charged for attempting to bring false charges against

the Princess. They would be trialed at the next hearing.'' The judge proclaimed. YES !!! Mia thought

as she glanced at Van de Herman and Archila Dseutch. They looked shocked as the guards led them

away and threw a menacing glare at Mia. As everyone filed out, Mia hugged Michael and her mum

and dad and of course, Mr Gianini. They piled into the limo and headed for Noodle Number 1 Son to

celebrate the '''victory '''' of her trial. As Mia walked out , heading towards the limo, many reporters

thrusted a microphone at her, screaming.' What are your views on your acquittal Mia?'' Lars shoved

them apart and expertly threw some reporters out of Mia's way. He is such an expert. Mia grabbed a

microphone and screamed,'' I, for one, has a clear conscience and being a Princess, I respect my

principles and my people'' and jumped into the limo with her family, into the night.

**Noodle Number 1 Son **

'' Cheers ! '' Glasses of wine clinked around as everyone proceeded to tackled their food. For some

time, there was silence as only the slurping of noodles or veggie burgers could be heard. '' Mia, have

this meat'' Michael repeatedly offered her food from time to time. Before long, her plate was piled

with food from Michael.' That's so sweet' Mr Gianini said, glancing at his wife. Helen merely gave a

nod and sipped her wine. It was apparent she was really believing in Michael's devotion to Mia. ''

Well, since Mia is acquitted. She can resume her Princess duties, well, while I sort out my trial''

Prince Philippe said nervously. Mia gasped, she had entirely forgotten about her father's trial. While

Mia only threw food at people. Her father had commanded Lars to SHOOT Michael. It was really

hard to get him an acquittal. Mia ate her food silently as she thought that one problem was finally

solved. Next up, was Lilly.

**Albert Einstein School**

The first thing Mia saw when she stepped into school was posters and posters of her, Mia stuck on

the wall, screaming, '' VOTE FOR THE TRUE PRESIDENT, PRINCESS MIA ! '' She glanced around her in

confusion when Tina came up happily. '' Isn't this great? You were proved not guilty with an

acquittal which greatly improved your chance for president ! '' Mia STARED at her. '' I didn't said I

am going to run for president, besides I'm too busy ! '' Tina laughed'' No worries, I have organised a

and I is the publicity managers, Perin is the organiser committee while Boris is in

charge for gathering supporters'' Tina announced proudly. '' Wow'' Mia was amazed.'' But, I lost the

chairman seat like a year ago. Would people still vote for me?'' '' You lost because your mum was in

labour and you didn't attend the voting ceremony'' Tina reminded her and said, '' Besides there are

only two other candidates running for it.'' '' Really? Wow'' Mia said, visibly impressed.'' Who is it?''

_Maybe it would be like just some computer or drama person then she could easily win._ She thought.

Just then Tina's eyebrows creased,'' Well, the two people are Lilly Moscovitz and Lana Weignberger '

**Lunch**

There was only two people that was capable of ruining Mia's mood. One was Lilly and the other is Lana. BOTH of them are RUNNING for the president's seat. What are the chances of winning against them? But apparently, Tina has assured her that with so many people helping her, she could definitely win. Now, they were seating at their lunch table, discussing about the election.

'' Well, the thing is, even though Mia is acquitted, she has generated bad popularity amongst the student body'' Boris pointed out.

'' I'm suggesting to prepare a speech to convince them'' Perin said as she scribbled down their ideas.

'' Please, do you think they would actually believe it?'' Parisa snorted.'' I say, we give them a little force''

'' Well, that might be helpful, considering that Lilly used force last year to obtain the seat '' Tina said.

'' So what are we going to force them on anyway?'' Mia said uncertainly_. No crazy ideas._ She thought.

'' I know, maybe we can like scream at everyone to vote for Mia every single period over the PA system?'' Boris said.

'' DO you actually think Principal Gupta is actually allowing us to do that?'' Parisa said sarcastically.

'' So WHAT ideas do you have Paris?'' Boris injected.

'' Well, this might seem tricky and wierd, but I think it's going to work'' Parisa said.'' I have an idea''

'' So what is it?'' Perin said, '' Not anyone of your crazy ideas?''

'' Gather around, let me explain'' Parisa said.

They huddled over as the listened to Parisa's idea.

'' WHAT? THIS IS CRAZY! '' Mia exclaimed.

'' IT WOULD WORK'' Parisa said.

'' Don't you think it's crazy to paste fliers IN EVERY CLASSROOM AND ON EVERY SINGLE's PUPIL DESK INCLUDING THE TOILET???'' Mia screamed.

'' It would involve a lot of hardwork'' Boris said.

'' It would raise awareness'' Parisa smirked.

' I say, we put the plan into action'' Tina said.

'' When do we begin?'' Boris asked.

'' Today.''

**After School**

'' Come on, this printing machine isn't working ! '' Tina said anxiously.

'' 1800 copies more to go'' Boris said, counting. Parisa gave the machine a hard jam and it began

printing out more flyers. On every pink flier was big words screaming,'' STOP LOOKING AT THIS

FLIER. VOTE FOR PRINCESS MIA. TAKE ACTION. SHE"s THE ONE FOR YOU'' Mia said nearby, looking

dejectedly. '' Come on, there's only 5 of us. How are we going to spread to the whole school. '' You

are forgetting me'' Michael said, appearing at the door way. '' I'm helping you in the campagin''

Michael smiled warmly. '' Okay'' As long Michael was there, anything was okay. Mia thought. ''

C'mon, everybody LET's GET TO WORK'' Tina said.

They went to classroom to classroom, stuffing fliers to EVERY SINGLE DESK, CHAIR , TEACHER's

TABLE. They stuck fliers to the windows, the notice board and the white board. Everywhere in the

classroom was pink pink everywhere. They went to the toilets and pasted it in every toilet seat,

cubicle, cloakroom, on the basin. They even stole into the office and pasted it all over the desk of the

secretaries. They left one copy on Principal's Gupta desk. They went into the canteen and pasted it

all over the desks. After everything was done, Mia looked, well, shocked.'' Wow, it's so pink'' Mia

said.'' Yea, lovely isn't it? Won't the whole school be shocked tomorrow?'' Parisa smirked. '' We will

see'' Tina said as she glanced around proudly.

'' _Well done all of us '' She smiled._


	13. 13 Sabotage Of Prince Philippe

**Author's Note: Thanks for the comments people. Now the story is finally heating up a little bit. : D**

**Unknown Office**

'' HOW DID THAT PRINCESS GIRL GET ACQUITTED'' The woman hissed menacingly, injecting at the

hooded guy who stood in front of her. '' I'm sorry missus but the thing is we lost the appeal to

convict the Princess and in turn Van de Herman and Archila was convicted for bringing false charges''

The man said hurriedly. '' OF COURSE I KNOW THAT. DIDN't YOU HIRE THE BEST LAWYERS IN

TOWN?'' The woman said angrily. '' Yea... I did. Apparently insulting and throwing food at people

don't carry much offence in New York'' The man said in a scared voice.'' What on earth do I pay you

for? Eating food?'' The woman hissed. '' If this is Japan, any person who threw and insulted people

would be jailed. You are dismissed'' The man slid away and motioned for the girl standing outside to

come in. '' Hello Michelle'' Lilly said as she emerged.'' Oh hello girl, how has your progress been?''

Michelle said as she examined her hair in the mirror. '' Mia has started running for president

campaign but her popularity is still bad. I am sure I can win the seat and crush her and her little

friends'' Lilly said confidently. '' How nice.'' Michelle said as she applied lipstick. '' What are you

going to pay me huh Michelle? It's just a little trick on Mia but what's the deal?'' Lilly said, looking at

Michelle from her dark eyelashes. '' Pay? PAY? You are expecting me to pay you for such a small

deal? Are you kidding?'' Michelle laughed as she adjusted her low-cut shirt. '' I'm going to tell my

brother if you ain't paying me'' Lilly slurred. '' And get her heart broken at you betraying him? Get

real'' Michelle laughed, stood up and walked over to her. She lifted Lilly's face and pointed a knife at

her, '' Go on tell then and see what this knife does to you'' She laughed darkly.

**The Next Morning In School**

'' Wow this is working great'' Boris said as EVERY PERSON IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL including the

canteen vendors were clutching the pink flyer. They stared at Mia from time to time as some of the

workers had to peel off the fliers from the windows to let out some air for ventilation.

'' I love this idea. Now everyone knows that Mia is running for President'' Tina grinned.

'' Hold on a minute. This is to raise awareness. Don't forget about Mia's current... ahem.. state of

popularity after the law suit and Michael's issue.'' Parisa said as she twirled her curly hair.

'' We can make use of the assembly Gupta's going to give us next Monday to give a speech'' Perin

said as she scribbled down.

'' Well, the speech must be impactful. I mean Lilly was kind of forceful during last year's speech.'' Mia said.

'' Are you kidding me? SHE WAS SO FORCEFUL on everyone to vote for her.I'm still wondering how

she became the school government's president last year'' Parisa shook her head.

'' Uh-oh'' Mia said in a low voice as she saw a pupil bringing five hall passes into assembly.

'' What happened?'' Boris said.

'' _I think we have detention people'' Mia whispered_

**Principal Gupta's Office**

'' Now , I know you are already informed of what you have done wrong?'' P. Gupta glanced at them

behind her thick glasses.

'' But madam, this is part of the president's campaign, to raise awareness'' Parisa voiced out.

'' While I appreciate your enthusiasm in taking part in this campaign Miss Parisa, am I to voice out

that you have generated EXTRA work for the cleaners, vendors , student leaders and students to

clear off all the fliers?'' said solemnly.

'' Oh.'' Came the reply.

'' Detention for all of you.'' said as she picked up the pink flier that they had left for her

yesterday. Just then, she smiled, a rare thing for her since she was a strict and solemn person . '' And

I am pleased that the fliers are so informative and creative''

**Mia's home**

'' See? I told you it worked'' Parisa smiled with a smirk.

'' Come on, we need to work on the speech since Mia's mother has kindly lent her home to us''

Perin said.

'' Yea, but with her father and bodyguard watching us? The environment isn't very comfortable''

Boris said as he ate some salty popcorn.

'' Okay, maybe '' Mia sounded depressed.

'' What's wrong?'' Tina said.

'' I'm just scared my father will lose his prince title due to conviction for commanding to shoot

Michael' Mia said a little forcefully.

'' My dad said that there is little chance of winning the case since there are so many witnesses in

Emerald Planet'' Perin said. Perin's father was a distinguished lawyer.

'' Maybe, hey can we clear off these magazines'' Boris said.

They got to work. Just then, Tina held up a plastic bag of Prince Philippe's medicine. '' Where do I put

these'' She asked. '' In the drawer'' Mia said. She looked at Tina's expression suddenly frozen. Tina

looked up and said in a shaky voice,'' Mia, I think we have an answer to your father's case''

'' What?'' Mia demanded as Tina looked scared.

'' LOOK ! At this'' Tina held up a distinctive pale blue-pink pills. '' Look at this medicine''

'' It isn't very interesting'' Parisa said.'' What's gone over you Tina?''

'' I recognise this medicine Mia ! I read it in a medical book Mrs Ascovotz was testing us on medical

science the other day ! It is an illegal drug. If consumed, it will result in the person into having

unstable mental and emotional mind. '' Tina said shakily.

'' Then what's it doing here?'' Perin said, raising her eyebrows.

'' It's supposed to be flu pills'' Mia read from the label. '' Hey'' She squinted her eyes.'' The doctor

who prescribed this isn't my father's usual physician. ''

'' You know what that means?'' Parisa said as a look of horror descended upon her.

'' _The doctor's a fake and is trying to harm your father'' Tina said darkly._


	14. 14 Revealing Of The Doctor

**New York: On The Street**

'' Hey stop nudging me, it's hard to follow your father if you keep bumping into me ! '' Parisa hissed.

Mia nodded timidly and they tried to walk normally while trying to keep themselves out of sight

from Prince Philippe. Ever since they discovered Prince Philippe had been taking unintentional illegal

drugs, they had tried convincing him into suing the doctor but all they got was '' He's A TOP-NOTCH

PROFESSIONAL DOCTOR ! Stop blaming him'' They could hardly convince him at all. That's why they

had to resort to last hand methods. To follow him and take down hard copy evidence to submit to

court. Tina and Boris had dressed up as a couple and both of them wore dark shades to cover their

face. Parisa , Mia and Tina dressed as friends and they all wore hats to cover their image. They

hurried along, following Prince Philippe close behind. They saw Mia's father walk right into the

hospital and Perin gave them a signal and they all hurried in. They could dimly see Mia's father

walking over to the waiting area. They walked right in and just then a huge lady, a nurse stopped

them, '' Now now kids, where are you going?'' She gave a sweet and bitter smile, implying that they

had to leave at once if not, she would have to resort to force. '' Man, judging from the size of her

muscles, I say we stop following already '' Boris said in a low voice. Tina gave him the evil eye and

nudged him, '' DO SOMETHING. What have 1 year of drama class taught you? '' Instantly, Boris fell

over and shouted, '' I have stomachache pain ! Help !'' Perin chuckled and start to surpress her

laughter. '' Yes you see Miss, our friend here needs help and medication for his continuous tummy

ache '' Parisa said in a sweet and innocent voice. The nurse rose her eyebrows and said, '' Very well,

come over here for registration. ''

As soon as they had registered, they hurried to find Prince Philippe, thankfully, he was right in the

waiting area, along with his bodyguard, Aron. They sat a few seats behind, trying to pretend to read

_Cosmosc_ '' Thus would add to my drama experience'' Boris said in a low voice. Tina chuckled and

said, '' Never thought that we would resort to this. '' '' COME ON ! Mia's dad is going in'' Perin said

and they walked slowly to the door. '' Are we supposed to barge in like this, hold up a gun and say,''

Tell me the truth if not I will shoot you?'''''Perin said , laughing. '' This way'' The knowledgeable

Perin ushered them into a back door and hurried towards there. Just then a security guard came

over and said, '' YOU KIDS what are you doing? '' '' Run ! '' Parisa screamed and they hid into one of

the backrooms of the doctor's offices. ''Whoa, that was close'' Parisa huffed. '' Yea but at least we

got into the right room. '' Mia pointed. Her father was sitting behind the curtain separating them,

talking to the doctor. They were talking about his medication .'' Doctor, the medication seems to

cause mood swings. Can we change it?'' Prince Philippe said in a confused voice. '' No. I assure you

the flu pills are effective in curing you'' A man's voice sounded. ''Okay...'' Prince Philippe sounded

uncertain. Parisa gave them a signal to be quiet and tapped over softly behind the curtain. She lifted

a bit up and took out a camera. Steadily and softly, she took photos of the doctor giving the pink pills

to Prince Philippe and also recorded their conversation. Parisa then got back and flashed them a

bright smile,'' Got all the evidence'' Just then, they could hear Prince Philippe's footsteps fading

away. It seems as if the consultation was over. Perin ushered them and they tried to walk slowly out

of the backdoor to make their escape. Just then, a deep male voice sounded, '' What do you think

you are doing girls?'' The big burly man wearing a white coat stepped out from the doctor's office ,

flashing them a malicious smile. '' Sorry, sir, we walked into the wrong room'' Mia said in stammers.

'' I recognise you, Princess Mia. Haha. Seems as if I have caught the right person'' The big burly man

brought out a gun and pointed at them. '' Get up and raise your hands'' '' See I told you'' Boris cried

out. '' SILENCE BOY'' The man laughed evilly. '' So, you people are trying to gather evidence against

me? NO CHANCE. Haha, I wonder how Missus will reward me'' The man said as he twirled with his

curly hair lazily. '' Missus? Is someone paying you to kill me?'' Mia demanded. '' Ha ! Missus is a

genius indeed ! The one who made everything ! The suing of you by Archila and Van, the case

against your dad. Even your best friend LILY WAS CONTROLLED BY HER"' He smirked. '' Lilly?"' Tina

let out a squeal. '' But who is this missus of yours'' Parisa said snortly. '' Or are you just making it

up?'' '' SILENCE YOU IMPRUDENT GIRL. Missus is the beautiful model and lady, Miss Michelle Fleura-

Kiyoko only recently not Moscovitz'' The man said proudly, announcing Michelle's name. ''

WHAT?????????????????????'''They said and stared at him in astonishment. '' Michelle paid you to

kill Mia?'' Perin said croakily. The man didn't answer and pointed the gun at them and said, '' Move

out. I'm bring you all to see Missus. Oh how will she reward me?'' He said gleefully. '' Take me

instead. Let the rest go'' Mia said, narrowing her eyes at the man. '' NO! "' Tina screamed. '' Nah, I'm

sure Missus would be soooo interested in your friends. Especially'' He paused. '' That they can give

information on you. SO MOVE ON'' He hit them with the gun and they walked out quickly,

apparently aware of the gun pointing them.

_As Mia walked along, hurriedly pushed by the man. She could hardly think of anything but Michelle's _

_obnoxious face surfacing every now and then. Yes, she thought it would be a crazy guy trying to kill _

_her but Michelle? MICHELLE FLEURA-KIYOKO? Michael's ex girlfriend who is perfectly sane in her _

_mind? She didn't know what will held for her and the rest of them or what Michelle would do to _

_them when they arrived there. _


	15. 15 The Capture

**A/N: Sorry for not updating ! Being busy recently. Here's the finale ! **

**New York's Home**

'' FRANK ! Mia's NOT home here yet ! '' Helen Thermopolis cried out. '' Relax, I'm sure she is just

partying or something'' Mr Gianini mumbled, fumbling with his phone. Helen flipped through pages

of contacts she had called. Apparently, none of them had seen Mia. '' Where is she?'' Helen said

frantically. It was already night already. MIA had been out since the start of this morning. Helen

decided to call Prince Philippe. Maybe he could employ the help of the Royal Genovian Search Team.

'' Hello? PHILIPPE?"' Helen said impatiently. '' Hm...''Prince Philippe mumbled, sounding weary. ''

Mia's missing Philippe. Hold on. DID YOU DRINK ALCOHOL?'' Helen demanded loudly. '' No... just

took these flu pills the doctor gave to me. Some wierd name. Patonum Arco. '' His father mumbled.

'' And I have a splitting headache now'' '' You had better come over right now. WE NEED TO search

for MIA'' Helen demanded and she hung up. _Where on earth are you Mia?_ She thought.

**Warehouse**

Meanwhile, Mia and her friends were being pushed into an abandoned and dimly-lit warehouse. It

was dusty and Boris was sneezing all over. '' QUIET KID" The insane fake-doctor bellowed and said

loudly, '' Missus, I have brought the Princess and also her friends'' Just then, a tall figure appeared in

front of them. Her face haggard, deprived of makeup. They squinted at her, looking at Michelle. She

looked worser than her usual self since Mia saw her the other day. '' What do you want?'' Mia said

angrily. '' WHY DID YOU KIDNAP US ???'' Mia bellowed. '' Hahaha'' Michelle slurred. _She doesn't just _

_look worse, she sounds crazy too. _Mia thought. '' Oh, I just invited your to come over for a stay. '' She

smiled a little crazily. '' Haron'' Michelle said as she said down on an old couch. '' Why did you bring

all her friends too?'' She said, a little annoyed. '' Oh, I was scared that they might inform the police

so I just brought them here Missus. '''Haron said timidly. Michelle flicked her hair and said, '' Well

Mia, your royal time is over. It is I who gets the last laugh. '' Michelle said as her heels clicked on the

floor. '' Why DID you kidnap me?'' Mia repeated. '' You took away my Michael, my title as his

wife''Michelle spat. '' Because of you, I lost my sole support, my Michael YOU STOLE HIM'' Michelle

said angrily. '' Hold on, but love can't be forced!'' Tina cried out , her hands bleeding slightly from

the rough skin of the ropes. '' SILENCE. Michael did love me. He even gave me this promise

ring'Michelle took it out of her finger and toiled with it. '' He wanted to marry me... Have kids...He

was my fiancee'' Michelle mumbled, looking lost in her own fantasy. '' She sure is delusional'' Parisa

whispered as they huddled away from Michelle. '' Shut up, think of a way to help us escape'' Tina

said frantically. '' STOP TALKING'' Michelle suddenly whipped around. Apparently, she had awoken

from her daydreaming state. She glanced at the ring and threw it away in disgust. '' But you MIA.

YOU RUINED IT YOU RUINED OUR RELATIONSHIP, MARRIAGE"' Michelle glared at her then she

suddenly gave a smirk.'''But I won in the end. I was the one who arranged everything. The law suit.

Even your darling friend Lilly was under my control'' She gave an evil glint in her eye. '' WHAT?!'' Mia

exclaimed. _She could now only stall time. Enough to delay and get help. Mia thought forlornly. _''

Hang on. Enough of this chattering. Let's get down to business'' Michelle barked and held out her

hand. Haron handed her something and Michelle brandished it. _Held in her hand, was a knife._ '_' You _

_ruined my relationship and I will ruin yours. You know I would get my revenged'' Michelle smiled _

_evilly as the knife glinted under the light. _


	16. 16 The Act Of An Actor

**New York **

Meanwhile Michael had been really worried about Mia when he heard about his disappearance. He

paced up and down of his room in worry. His sister , Lily walked in with a very worried look on his

face. '' I suppose you have heard about Mia's disappearance. No worries, everything will be just

fine.'' Michael smiled reassuringly to his sister even though he didn't feel so well then. '' Erm.. Bro''

Lilly said, staring down at her feet. Michael merely stared at her. She had never seen Lilly so worried

and uncertain before. Lilly had always been well, very bold and independent. Few things can scare

her. '' Bro, have you heard from Michelle recently?'' Lilly said, gulping. '' No'' Michael frowned. '' I

heard she went back to Japan already' Lilly surpressed a hiccup into her throat and Michael said. '' Is

there something you want to tell me? Is it about Michelle?'' '' Michael, Michelle's not in Japan. She's

still in New York and she is plotting against Mia !'' Lilly said all these in one breath. Michael

staggered and said, '' No. What prove do you have?'' '' You don't understand. She threatened me

with a knife. Michael, she has turned crazy already. She would do anything for revenge. Mia... Mia... I

think Mia's in danger'' Lilly started crying. Michael stared at her in horror and shook Lilly furiously,''

Tell me where's Michelle and where's Mia?'' '' I...'' Lilly look visibly shaken. '' I can't tell'' Michael

couldn't resist his fury and slapped her. '' LILLY ! HOW CAN U SAY THIS ! MIA's YOUR BEST FRIEND! ''

Michael screamed. '' AND YOU ARE BETRAYING HER FOR MICHELLE?'' Lilly cried and said, '' I do... I

do.. care for Mia, I had forgiven her long time ago'' Saying these, Lilly dug into her pockets and

produced a crumpled piece of paper.'' This is the address for Michelle's owned warehouse. I think

she took her there'' Michael grabbed it and quickly rushed out. '' Wait ! '' Lilly stopped him. Michael

glared at her, '' What? Are you thinking of stopping me?'' ''No, I thought'' Lilly handed him a bag, ''

You might need these''

**Warehouse**

'' Let's see. Let's start with you then little boy'' Michelle snarled and grabbed Boris roughly and

shook him straight. She touched him with the knife and said, '' Nice musician hands, wonder what

this can do to you darling?''Boris screamed, '' NO!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"' '' No screaming you

insolent boy ! '' Michelle shouted and Boris shushed immediately. Michelle held it up as Tina

screamed, '' Boris ! MY BOYFRIEND !'' Just then, Boris held up his hand. '' Hand on a moment

Missus'' Michelle stayed her hand and said, '' What?'' Boris smiled and said, '' Well I heard from Mia

that you are a pretty, gracious woman'' Michelle smiled and said, '' Well, that's me. I was a model

for Prada back in Japan for goodness sake. Of course I was pretty '' '' Yes and you are elegant,

promising and intelligent'' Boris said , nodding his head. '' Of course ! I helped Michael with his

surgical robot. Of course I am ! '' '' Yes and you are an eloquent and fine young lady with promising

prospects'' ''' Why yes young man ! '' Michelle said radiantly, pleased with the comments. '' And

shall I present a song for this fair young lady?'' Boris bowed. '' Yes'' Michelle blushed slightly and

settled down on a couch. Boris took out his violin case and produced his violin. He held it up and

played Mahler, the song Mia solely dreaded_. Wow , fantastic acting skills Boris._ Mia thought,

smiling to herself. '' This song is dedicated to the fairest lady in New York and Japan'' Boris said as he

played. Perin chuckled slightly while Parisa snorted, '' Seriously, fine show'' Only Tina looked slightly

apprehended. A tear was rolling down his cheek. '' Chill man, Boris is acting to save our and his life, it

isn't real'' Parisa said, rolling her eyes. _It is amazing how Parisa can remain so cool at such a _

_situation. Mia thought._ '' I just feel touched'' Tina said uncontrollably. After Boris finished the song,

he bowed and Michelle smiled, '' Wonderful music ! Lovely ! '' Boris smiled warmly, hoping to stall

time. Just then, Haron came forward, '' Missus? You were supposed to kill him'' '' Oh ! '' Michelle

gasped ad snarled at Boris, her expression changing starkily. '' Trying to stall time boy?'' Boris' eyes

widened with fear as Michelle approached him menacingly.


	17. 17 The Mark Of Bravery

**A/N: Hey people thanks for the continuing reviews. Especially for people who have been constantly following up this story. Stay tune and more reviews thanks ! **

**Taxi**

'' Driver do you mind going a little more faster?'' Michael said impatiently as he fingered his watch.

''Young Man, I have already exceeded the speed limit already '' The grumpy driver grumbled. '' Okay,

can you go much faster. I assure you whatever speeding ticket you get I will pay for it. '' Michael

said, urging the driver. The driver nodded and stepped on the accelerator. Michael's heart paced and

said, '' Mia, you had better be alive when I'm there''

**Warehouse**

'' NO ! NO ! NO !'' Boris screamed with agony as Michelle raised her knife. Mia looked at Tina,

instead of looking frightened as she always was, she looked determined. '' I don't care, I'm going to

save Boris'' and she took up Boris' violin and smashed it over Michelle just when Michelle plunged

the knife. '' OW ! '' Michelle screamed and Boris leapt away. '' Darling ! '' Boris clutched Tina.''' What

did you do to my expensive violin !'' '' I'm sure your violin is worth it with your life'' Tina said

assuringly. Haron leapt forward and said, '' Time for business kids. Have a taste with my blade'' and

he brought out with a huge knife, as long as a sword. '' AHHHH !!! '' Everyone screamed. There was

no more escaping from this one. '' Hey people I will handle this guy, the rest of you handle Michelle

okay?" Parisa said urgently. '' How are you going to handle that guy with the sword?"' Mia's eyes

widened with fear. '' Haven't you forgotten?'' Parisa picked up a long stick from one of the

warehouse boxes and leapt into a position. '' I'm a fencer '' Oh. Mia thought She had forgotten '

Parisa was in the fencing club with fantastic sword skills. Everyone except Parisa leapt away and

began punching Michelle.

_**Haron Vs. Parisa**_

'' Hey little kid, what's with that long wooden stick'' Haron chuckled with menace. '' Hey old man, do

not underestimate me'' Parisa snorted. '' I'm not one who can be trifled with'' Haron laughed ,

throwing back his head. '' Can you imagine beating me? Hahaha'' Just then, Parisa seized the

opportunity and swiped the wooden stick right at Haron's head. '' What the--?'' Haron said .Parisa

smirked as she swiftly turned the stick and unarmed Haron. The sword was flung away and Parisa

put the wooden stick at his throat. '' You'' Haron threw a punch at Parisa and Parisa ducked. _She was _

_a fencer not a fighter. How was she going to fight this guy? She thought._

**Michelle Vs. Mia And Her Friends**

'' Take this ! '' Boris screamed as he took a swipe at Michelle. '''Stop it ! Stop it ! '' Michelle

screamed. '' Hahahaha'' Boris seemed to have a kick for this. Mia looked around worriedly for Parisa.

'' Little princess, you shouldn't be looking around'' And just then Mia turned around and saw Haron

plunging a knife at her. Mia ducked and narrowed her eyes, '' What have you done to Parisa?'' Haron

said and pointed,'' A little girl thinking of attacking me? Fat chance. '' Parisa was laying unconscious

at a side. '' You will pay for this ! '' Mia said angrily. How dare he tried to hurt her friends ! .'' What

do you think you have against me huh Princess? You only know how to pour a tea cup not to fight ! ''

Haron laughed. Just then, a deep voice sounded. '' She has me'' Mia turned around and Michael was

standing there, gasping for breath. Apparently he had been running to the warehouse. '' Michael

save me from these evil people ! '' Michelle screamed. Michael gasped at the sight. Michelle

looked... terrible. '' Drop your schemes Michelle, I know fairly well who you really are now'' Michael

said angrily. Release them at once ! The police is already on the way'' '' Missus ! What do we do''

Haron said. Michelle looked at Michael out of her batty eyelashes. She stepped back and said, '' All

of you are released. '' Mia heaved a sigh of relief and tried to walk back with the others. But Michelle

flung her arm around Mia's neck. '' But this one gets to stay'' '' Mia ! '' Michael said.

'' _Let her go ! '' Michael said , with visible anxiety shown in his eyes._

'' _Let her go? Fat chance'' Michelle laughed, smirking as Mia fought her tight grip around her neck._


	18. 18 The Ultimate Battle

**The Ultimate Battle**

'' I can't breathe'' Mia struggled against Michelle's grip.

'' Stay where you are, little one'' Michelle cooed and turned to Michael.

''I will release her if you come back to my side'' Michelle purred with satisfaction at Michael.

Michael shook his head. '' Michelle. You are crazy. Let Mia go''

Upon hearing Michael's reply, Michelle trembled with emotions.

'' I sacrificed my love and youth to you ! And this is how you treat me ? '' Michelle cried out loud, her tears rolling down her face.

'' Woah, this is like drama. '' Boris said in a low voice while Tina jabbed him in the ribs.

'' Michelle. We are over. I have never loved you nor anyone. I only love Mia'' Michael said confidently.

Mia felt a whole wave of emotions when she heard that.

'' Michael, I love you too'' Mia murmured under her breath. Michelle tightened her grip.

'' Michael, do you seriously think I don't have courage to kill this little one?'' Michelle suddenly grinned. She pulled out a small blade from the back of her pockets.

'' I knew this would come in handy someday.'' Michelle twirled the blade at her fingers, emphasising her point.

'' Do you remember this Michael? This blade was given to me by you when I succeeded in cooking?'' Michelle's eyes glazed over. She was clearly walking down her own memory lane.

'' You were so sweet then. And now, you are a jerk'' Her eyes turned back and blazed with anger.

Sweat, perspiration rolled down Michael's neck. He is a scientist, not a fighter. He suddenly remembered the presence of the bag Lily had given me.

It was brown, dusty and there was a scrapped off label at the front. He peered into it curiously and was startled to see golf clubs contained in them.

'' What was Lilly think---'' Michael thought. Just then, it dawned on him. The golf clubs could be used as weapons.

'' You guys, take a golf club each'' Michael took a shiny one out while Mia's friends hurried to take one.

Good old Lilly. No wonder she has been watching all that kungfu movies. He thought with a faint smile in his hands.

Meanwhile, Michelle, upon seeing them wielded with weapons, she felt bile raising up to her throat.

No, why did this happen. That Lilly girl must have betrayed me. Michelle thought menacingly. She stared at her filthy hands.

She was a model. She was a star. She was destined to be the best model in the Hollywood industry.

And look what Michael Moscovitz had done to him.

'' Michael, I will make you pay for this.'' Michelle thought. '' All the things you have done to me.''

She looked at the blade. It glinted under the light and it was as if it was shimmering.

She had lost everything. She wanted to perform her last deed by doing away this insolent royal princess.

She closed her eyes and raised the knife. One stab, and it would all be over. She thought, with a smile hung back on her lips.

'' NO !!!'' Michael screamed with squeals from Tina, Perin and Parisa and shouts from Boris.

Michelle breathed steadily and got ready to swipe down her final shot.

Her hands were steady and she decided it was time.

Mia's hands glistened with sweat. No.... No... She thought, a sickening feeling in her stomach.

Her life flashed before her. She was a princess. Taught by the Grand Princess Dowager herself.

She was taught how to serve tea, how to great guests in 50 different languages.

What did Grandmere taught her in this? In defence? Mia thought.

Just then, she remembered a distant figure of Grandmere saying, '' Mia, a princess needs no defence. Her bodyguard will do for her. But she has one move that will always come in handy.'' With this, Mia remembered. The ultimate weapon for every woman, for every girl.

Just then, Michelle plunged the knife.

It was as if time had come to a standstill as she saw the knife coming slowly to her.

'' Killer shoes !'' She screamed and jabbed the heel of her high heel shoes on Michelle's feet.

Michelle went jabbering in pain. '' Mia Thermopolis !"'

'' You forgot the Renaldo'' Mia grinned and ran away quickly.

'' Grab her HARON ! '' The henchmen, who had been forgotten for so long, was relieved at her missus' instructions.

He ran, unbelievable fast, for a fat man.

Mia tried running away, but she was already weak and felt faint. She saw Michael running towards her.

It was such a near distance and they reached out together to hug the other person.

Suddenly , '' whamp !'' A brutal force came and Mia was hit. She skidded towards the side and felt an unbearable pain in her stomach. Haron had punched her.

'' You are despicable'' Michael spat at Haron. It hurt him to see Mia injured.

Mia groaned wearily as he saw the two men circling each other.

She felt faint and everything began circling around her. Just then, she heard noises coming from outside.

It sounds like Mum, Mr Gianini , Rocky. And was that Grandmere. Suddenly she heard this very high pitched annoying voice that she has heard almost for her entire life.

' Brother we are here !"' Lilly screamed as she brought everyone over.

Mia felt relieved. Just then, she heard someone saying, '' Mia ! Are you alright? Is she hurt?''

Without finding out who that person is, she blacked out.


	19. 19 Indeed, A Royal Reunion

**Mia's POV**

Hmm.

This is quiet. It's so silent.

Mia thought, searching through her thoughts.

What just happened?

Wait... Michelle captured us... I saw Lilly and Mum, Rocky and Mr Gianini coming over...

A suddenly thought jerked Mia.

What happened to Michael?

Mia thought. It was darkness all around. She had to search hard to find her thoughts.

Maybe I should open my eyes. Mia fluttered open her eyelids and squinted at the blaring light from the headlights.

'' Mia ! You are awake !'' A soft, motherly voice woke her up. It was Mum. She looked so tired, as if she had aged overnight. On her arm, she carried Rocky.

'' Hey Rocky '' Mia smiled affectionately at her baby brother.

'' Goo-goo'' Rocky said in reply.

'' I was so worried'' Mum exclaimed and I caught in her voice a sudden sadness.

'' Where's Michael?'' I looked around the room. There was no sign of anyone.

'' He went to get a drink. Oh ! Mia. I was wrong about him.'' Mum started sobbing.

I gazed at her in shock. What happened to the headstrong feminist I have always known her to be?

'' He truly cares about you. Oh Mia ! I'm so sorry. If you had made up with Michael earlier, all these wouldn't happen''

Mum sobbed, her chest heaving up and down with emotions. She was uncontrollable and her loud cries startled Rocky.

'' Goo-goo !'' Rock gazed at her, wondering what was wrong.

Mum hugged Rocky tightly and squeezed Mia's hand affectionately and tightly. Mia could feel the warm pressure exerted on her hand. It made her feel happy.

'' Oh Mia. '' Was all she said. But it seemed as if those 2 words had expressed her mum's entire complex feelings.

Just then, a figure appeared at the door. He was holding a cup of warm milo.

He was tired, he looked worried. His hair was ruffled up and he hadn't shave for two days.

He gazed up at saw Mia, awake. '' Mia !'' Michael cried out.

'' Michael'' Mia smiled and was so relieved at his presence. Michael dropped his cup of milo and ran over.

'' Mia ! Do you know how much worry you have caused me?'' Michael hugged her.

She could smell the familiar smell of soap and shampoo.

Michael breathed in her familiar scent of perfume and he gazed at her.

Michael's bright blue eyes sparkled and said, '' I'm sorry Mia. Michelle put you through all these ordeals. Because of me.''

Mia closed her eyes. She didn't want the mention of Michelle to ruin the silence.

'' Mia will you forgive me?'' Michael kissed her.

'' Yes.'' Mia said softly, of course she will forgive him.

Just then, loud cries could be heard as a few figures appeared.

'' MIA ! YOU ARE AWAKE !" The nurses gave them stern looks and shushed them. But the looks of happiness on them had led them to ignore the nurses' warning. All of them came over and Mia could see how battered all of them was.

Boris had injuries on his hand but was fine nonetheless. Tina looked alright and Perin walked with a slight limp due to an injury on her foot. She saw Parisa, her face was covered with dirt and she winced with pain when she accidentally pressed her arm too hard. It was wrapped up in bandages.

'' Oh Mia. You owe me one'' Parisa grinned. Mia was relieved upon seeing her old self.

'' Of course.'' Mia grinned happily. It was good to see her old friends.

A lone figure hung back, her pug-like face was serene and calm, without any emotions.

Quietly, she tried to walk back without being noticed, hoping to slip away after a glimpse of Mia's figure.

'' Lilly !'' A loud voice rang clearly. Mia could see her right there. '' Don't go'' Mia said softly.

Lilly smiled sheepishly and said, '' Hi Mia.'' Her eyes were glittering with happiness and Mia knew then that Lilly had forgiven her.

'' I'm so relieved'' Lilly hugged her tightly and Mia sobbed. '' Friends forever.''

'' Friends forever'' Lilly nodded and squeezed her hand tightly.

Just then, a loud and posh figure came sauntering in. '' Amelia ! How are you?'' Grandmere said in perfect French accent.

'' Fine Grandmere'' Mia felt weary but a sense of familiarity when she saw her. This was the woman who had taught her princess lessons for the past 5 years. Of course, the one who taught her the killer shoe trick.

'' You absolutely applied what I have taught you. Just like a Princess' Grandmere was positively beaming.

'' Hmph, Grandmere in case you didn't notice, I am a princess'' Mia replied back.

'' Oh no. You have finally matured into a full-fledged princess. Like a blooming flower.'' Grandmere sighed. '' I remembered back when you were just a scabby teenager.''

Mia held back a laughter. Grandmere sure has a way of putting things.

She sighed and leant back on her bed. It felt good. Nothing could be better than this.

Okay, maybe Michael.

'' Mia, we have a surprise for you.'' Mum smiled warmly.

And just then, the lights went out.


	20. 20 Birthday

**Mia's POV**

As Mia searched the room that was filled with darkness, a sudden glowing flame caught her eye. Her eyes was suddenly filled with tears, ' Is… Is that for me?'

The entire room started singing in unison, 'Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you ! Happy birthday to Mia Thermopolis Renaldo…' Everyone laughed as they stumbled along the many syllables from Mia's name.

' Happy Birthday to you !' Everyone ended off by popping balloons and screaming. Mia could distinctly hear Grandmere shouting, ' What insolent behaviour is this?'

'What day is it today?' Mia said groggily as her mind searched through the calendar.

'The 8th of September darling. Happy Birthday to you.' Mom murmured softly.

'I can't believe you forgot about your own birthday' Lilly smirked- her pug-like face scrunched up in amusement.

' Presents for you !' Mr Gianini gestured to the table filled with gifts and ribbons.

'Make a wish !' Parisa prompted, eyeing Mia hopefully. Mia glanced at Michael as he nodded reassuringly to her.

' I already know what I want.' Mia smiled as Michael gazed curiously at her.

_She closed her eyes. I wish that Michael and I will be together forever. _


	21. 21 The End

**15 years later- Genovia's Palace**

'Angela, arrange an appointment with France's Finance Minister. We need to discuss on the repercussions of the European economy.' Mia ordered as she brushed her soft hair in front of a golden framed mirror.

'Yes, Your Highness.' Angela nodded in approval at Mia's efficiency.

'Have you heard from Grandmere?' Mia asked as she moved across the room gracefully and descended down the flight of stairs while Angela, her secretary followed her.

'I received a call from her yesterday. She wants me to inform you that she is currently in Switzerland with her new beau, Duke Winston.' Angela smiled, consulting her PDA.

'Wow. Looks like Grandmere is popular. ' Mia giggled. Mia was still her old self after all, except that she had become more mature, refined and responsible. Grandmere had abandoned her for all time vacation after she was reassured that Mia could handle all the state affairs by herself.

'My father?' Mia asked.

'With Carrie in France.' Angela laughed. Mia smiled at the thought of her soon-to-be-born stepsister. Mia's retired father had met her current wife, a Hollywood actress- Carrie Sasca while travelling in America. Mia had met her thrice before and she seemed nice and friendly. That was one of the main reasons Mia had given her approval for her dad's marriage.

'I hope Carrie rests well. After all, the baby will be born in two months' Mia sighed with worry.

'Yes, your Highness. By the way, Mr and Mrs Gianini have arranged for you to attend Rockey's graduation ceremony next week.'

' Wow.' Mia smiled fondly at the thought of her other step-brother. ' He's a big boy now. Graduating from high school. I sure hope he doesn't get into trouble.'

_Flashback- Brief Telephone Conversation between Mia and Rockey_

_Rockey: Hey sister. Wassup?_

_Mia: What's up with your language? Are you doing well nowadays? Got into any trouble? _

_Rockey: Just the same old thing._

_Mia: Now, don't you go around cheating innocent girls._

_Rockey: So not my fault if they throw themselves at me._

_Mia: You remind me so much of that jer-_

_Rockey: That jerk, Josh what-is-his-name back in your youth? Cool it sister, your story gets boring after a while. _

_Mia: Mum said you got detention. Is that true?_

_Rockey: Right but it wasn't my fault. Halloween is supposed to be a legal day for pranks._

'Oh Angela, I forgot to ask you.' Mia frowned. 'Why did Michael ask me to meet him in the private dining room? We rarely eat there unless during special occasions.'

Angela stifled her smile and said, 'Your Majesty wants to give a surprise to Your Highness'

Mia gazed at her puzzled and emerged slowly into the private dining room. It was all dark.

' Michael? Michael?' Mia frowned in puzzlement. Suddenly, the lights went on and Mia blinked in surprise.

There was a whole group of people there- familiar but slightly fuzzy faces to her.

' Oh my gosh ! You guys !' Mia gasped when recognition dawned on her.

Everyone screamed. 'I miss you people so much !'

'Glad you recognise us,' Boris rolled his eyes. He was wearing a casual attire of a t-shirt and jeans. Frankly, he looked much better than ever. His braces were gone and he looked tanned.

'Yea, we thought you might need CPR soon.' Tina grinned. Her olive skinned shone brightly under the bright chandelier lights and Mia noticed that she was clutching Boris' arm.

' You- Boris-' Mia started, pointing at them.

'Oh don't make us blush. We are married of course.' Tina announced proudly.

'Kids?' Mia asked, squinting her eyes.

'Three. All adopted. Come forward my little ones.' Tina cooed and pushed forward three young adolescents who gazed shyly up at Mia. All three were Caucasians but their features were fairly different- blonde hair, brown hair, red hair.

' Hi.' Mia sighed fondly at them. 'Why did you choose to adopt?' She tickled their cheeks while they giggled loudly.

'Boris' idea of saving the world.' Tina rolled her eyes.

' Where's Perin?' Mia looked around.

'She couldn't make it. She's in South Korea, teaching in an orphanage.' Lilly interjected.

' Wow, such a noble cause. I knew she would be a teacher.' Mia nodded approvingly.

' Don't forget about me!' Parisa swaggered as she hugged Mia.

' Of course. Oh great Van-Gogh-to-be!' Mia chuckled, teasing her slightly.

' Don't blame me. My works were fantastic. That's just a cliché name from the media.' Parisa shrugged, beaming with pride. Her eyes sparkled and Mia pried, ' Anyone in your love life?'

' No…' Parisa blushed.

' Speak!' Lilly wagged her finger at her. ' Or torture shall come.'

' Oh. He's just the New York Museum's art curator. Sweet, charming…' Parisa giggled.

' Congratulations. I expect wedding bells will be ringing soon.' Boris smirked. ' To think you actually got hitched.

Parisa slapped him playfully. ' What's that supposed to mean?'

' What about you Lilly?' Tina asked.

' What? What about me?' Lilly asked innocently, examining her nails.

' Throw it out. ' Parisa said menacingly.

' Oh all right. I'm working as a Professor of Psychology in Columbia.' Lilly said reluctantly.

'Love life? ' Mia asked, her eyebrows puckering up in concentration.

'He's a fellow colleague working as the Departmental Head of Environmental Science.' Lilly could not suppress the lighted smile on her face.

' Dating? For how many months?'

' Actually… we are married.' Lilly cringed away.

' What? WHY DID YOU NOT INVITE US TO YOUR WEDDING?' Mia screamed in frustration

' Hey, we wanted a small private ceremony.' Lilly raised her hands defensively. ' Only my parents and Michael came.'

' Michael?' Mia wondered out loud. Come to think of it, she hasn't heard him speak up yet.

' I'm here.' Michael's low voice sounded out from the corner.

He was wearing a tuxedo and he snapped his fingers. ' Music.'

A soft, calming tune flowed into the room as partners hitched up for a dance. Boris and Tina danced in the rhythm of the waltz while Parisa and Lilly made fun by doing weird moves at each other.

' It seems as if everything hasn't changed.' Mia murmured softly as she danced in pace to Michael.

' Yes. So you have enjoyed yourself?' Michael's eyes twinkled.

' Yes. Thank-you for everything.' Mia leant against his chest.

' It seems like a perfect reunion for everyone.' Michael smiled.

' Michael, I love you.'

' I love you too my Princess.'

The End – Happily Forever After


	22. 22 Acknowledgements

**Acknowledgements**

This is the final ending of Princess Diaries: Royal Reunion. I know I have abandoned it for long enough. However, I hope this complete finish will let you enjoy the story fully.

I took up my pen to finish this story as I felt that this has to be complete any time sooner.

Thanks to all the reviews, story alerts and favourites.

I'm currently working on other writing projects (Twilight). You can view it on my profile page.

**The Replica of Love- Bella and Edward**

**Southern Love- Alice and Jasper**

**The Familiar Unknown- Bella and Edward**

**Luminous Hope- Jane, Alec and Atricia**

_Sometimes, the sweetest memories come back to you. And you vow to turn it into reality._


End file.
